No Imprint
by Volturi Badboy
Summary: Imagine a time when Jacob did not imprint on Nessie and Cullens world would be turned upside down.What if nessie fell for a human and the Volturi had a hybrid in their coven


Imagine a time when Jacob did not imprint on Nessie and Cullens world would be turned upside down.

Chapter 1  
>As Nessie walked into the high school the surroundings first overwhelmed her but she knew if she had any problems she could find her family that was in there final year of school. She walked to her locker and there was someone standing in front of it. She was addressed as new girl before the kid said that with ever new kid there came a protection fee of 2 dollars, Nessie tried brushing past him but she got grabbed and that is when her thoughts rushed into his and he quickly had a shocked look on his face and let go. Nessie knew what had happened and she booked out of there and arrived at her first class. She had math first class of the day. They were starting out with the basics such as additon, subtraction , and multiplication. They did a quick breeze over the first 3 sub Chapters. Then they were told they had to do the odds in all pages involving the sub chapters and they would go over and grade them the day after.<br>What people did not know and Renesmee would try and keep secret was that she was not like all people. She was half vampire and half human so that would make things a tad bit difficult for her. As anyone would know her so called family had all went to Forks High school as part of their cover so they could appear normal. Then towards the last class of the day she happened to walk into history class and she saw someone she would never think she would see inside of a school, Alec Volturi was sitting in the back row. Renesmee was a little worried and wondered what Alec's motive for coming to a school for what she can only imagine a first time.

The teacher called upon an Alec Fredericks and Renesmee turned around and she saw Alec stand up and answered the question and of course it was about Italy. Renesmee was not surprised that he would know it. Well considering that he had lived in Italy for over a century he better know about it. As the class rolled on and closer to the school bell Renesmee could feel what she thought could be Alec's beady little eyes on her. Finally the school day was over and after she had gathered her stuff that she had to take home she was leaving for a walk home. About fifteen minutes after she had left she could feel Alec catching up to her. Renesmee asked" Alec what is your purpose here and why are you in school?" Alec caught up to her and answered it with" Master thought it may be wise to keep an eye on you so what better way to keep an eye on you than to be a student. Don't worry we are in Forks for a while. So how was your first day being around kids in school rather than being home schooled by your family?" Renesmee said" I will have to admit it was different than learning stuff at home. I actually had an easy time adjusting to it. How about your day?"Before Alec could answer a female girl showed up and said" dear brother I see you found is school a tedious and mind numbing experience that only a normal person could love?" Renesmee said" Jane why do have to be so negative and coldhearted all the time. No wonder why you two don't have anyone but your family around you to care about" Alec chimed in with" Family is the most important aspect of life and I would think you should know that" Jane said" Cold hearted is the only way to be after what happened to me and my brother. At least we have not been sheltered all our life by our so called family like you have." Nessie slaps Jane for what she said about Nessie's family. Jane was about to retaliate but Alec stepped in the middle of the fight.

As things were happening in Forks Sue Clearwater was seen cooking dinner for Leah and Seth. Sue walks to the table with a Caesar salad and grilled chicken. The three of them sit down at the table and say grace. Leah says" mom why are you disgracing father's name by seeing Charlie. Everyone in the tribe can see how it is affecting you and your judgment in the tribal Council." Seth brings up "We are not saying Charlie is a bad man but he just is not dad." Sue lets out a sigh because she knew this would come sooner than later so Sue said" I know it has not been easy for us since I have been seeing Charlie but Harry will always be with me in my heart. I deserve a chance to be happy and Charlie is the one that is making that happen." Then Leah said" But his daughter is a Cullen and you should know how it is with us and them and yet you continue to see Charlie. Then silence falls at the table and they eat.

Then at the Black's residence Jacob could be seen fixing up one of the motorcycles that he and Bella had rode a couple years back when she was still visiting him. That was when Edward had left to try and let Bella have a normal life. How Jacob wished that was the case now. Jacob's father wheeled himself to the garage or shed whatever you wanted to call it. Billy asked" You still fiddling with that? I would think you would have that fixed by now" Then he shakes his head.

Meanwhile back in Forks as Alec, Jane, and Nessie had been standing facing each other Alec stepped in between Jane and Nessie. Alec says" Jane you remember what master said about harming Nessie." After Alec mentioned Nessie's name she piped in withy" What did he say about me?" Alec was about to speak when a guy showed up behind Nessie. Tony Creed said" Pardon me but I overheard that young boy speaking and I got to say that you better not lay your hands on her because I might have to step in ands give my two cents".

Emmett and rose was talking in their room about their plans on adopting a child and what would be a good choice for them. In the front room Carlisle and the rest of the family was talking. Carlisle said" Family I believe we have to talk about this Volturi issue long term and plan out an important strategy. After Carlisle was done speaking Bella started saying" How will we defend our area when we have the Volturi to worry about and any other coven trying to make a name for themselves by trying to invade already occupied Territory?" Emmett and rose came walking out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs and said" We have some good news. We have decided to a child." Alice jumped up and congratulated Rose and Emmett in only the pixie could and she told adopt them that she was going to have a party because this was a tremendous reason for a party.

Nessie turns around from looking at Jane and Alec and says" Why thank you and who shall I have the pleasure of talking to" she is blushing badly. Tony sees Nessie blushing and says" I am Tony and the way those kids are talking to you is not the way to talk to anyone.

Chapter 2  
>Alec looked at Tony and all of a sudden tony lost all control of his senses. He just stood still as if he was blinded and could not hear anything or do anything. Nessie saw this and ran to Alec beating up on him yelling" Leave him be meanie. He is not like you. He can not defend himself against you. Aro would reprimand you I bet" Jane placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and said" he is not worth it brother. Let the pitiful human alone before master finds out. "Alec blinks and gives Tony back his senses and then tony shakes his head and Nessie runs towards Tony ands hugs his chest. Tony asked "What did you do to her kid?" Alec and Jane leave and tony and Nessie are alone to talk or whatever they want.<p>

Jacob pulls up to the Clearwater's house. Jacob knocks on the door and Leah gets up and opens the door. She sees it is Jacob and she gives him a big hug. Jacob said" hey there Lee Lee how is my sweetie doing?" Sue asked" what's going on with you two?" Leah said" Mom if it is not clear by now we love each other." Seth said" I should have seen that coming. " Sue said" I am happy for you two but Leah be safe and watch out." Jacob said to Sue" Yes sue I will keep her safe and let nothing harm her" Then Jake and Leah left and got into Jacob's vehicle  
>In Port Angeles another Volturi and his wife and his human child are sitting in their cottage nestled at the edge of town. EElla had just put Liv down for a nap and Demetri came behind Ella and looked down at Liv. All the Grief that we went through in Italy is worth it now that we have a baby girl of our own" said Demetri. Ella said" yes it is true but I wonder how Aro and the twins are doing" Demetri nodded and said" I am sure they can handle anything that is needed "<br>Nessie and Tony sat on some steps and began to talk. Nessie asked" so I know your name but that is it. "Tony said" Well my brother got jumped and killed by a junkie while we were attending a masquerade ball in Italy. He had a incurable disorder that he could not help doing things that drew attention to him and it made him feel bad emotionally" You could tell that Tony was about to break down because a single tear had escaped his eye and Nessie saw this and placed her hand on his face and as she did so she happened to be thinking about Tony and her thoughts transferred from her to him. Then she pulled away and tony shook his head before saying" I just had the strangest feeling.

Bella looked around the living room and house before asking" has anyone seen Renesmee. She should have been home by now?" She reached for her phone and dialed Nher phone vibrating and she picked it up and found out that she missed a phone call from her mom. She checked her voicemail and heard that her mother was worried about her. She told Tony she had to get home quickly. Tony said" Well I have my car I could take you home if you want me to. Tony saw the happy look on Nessie's face as she accepted off her she grabbed his hand and let him walk her to his car. They got into his car and then he took her home. Before she got out of the car she quickly gave him a kiss and her phone number. Tony said" I will call you soon okay?" Bella opened the door of the house and saw Nessie and tony exchange that one kiss and knew the reason why Nessie was so late.

Tony had left and Nessie turned to see her mother standing there and Nessie asked" How long have you been there mother and I am thirsty I think I need some blood" Bella said" I was here long enough to see that my little girl has found someone to love her and the blood is in the kitchen. Nessie asked" You are not mad at me mom? Bella said" Of course not Renesmee after all you deserve to be happy just like all the rest of us. I am wondering why you picked a human to love. Aren't you afraid that you might lose your control and bite him? Nessie said" I am not afraid of that besides he makes me feel different."Nessie said" I ran into Alec and Jane and if it wasn't for Ton y I don't know what would have happened to me" Edward came outside and Nessie sighed. Edward said" There is my little girl, where have you been?" Nessie said" I was walking home from school, ran into a few Volturi and got rescued by a guy that I think I love. He has kissed me and I kissed him back."

Bella said" What she has left out is that this boy is a human but I am happy for her. I guess like mother like daughter but the other way around." Bell hugged Nessie and then so did Edward. They both said" I love you Nessie. Please just let us know next time that you are going to be late."

As Nessie, Bella, and Edward was talking at the Cullen's Charlie was finishing up his shift as Chief of Police for forks. He made it home and walked inside. He then went to the fridge, got himself a beer and walked to the living room and turned the TV on and pressed play on the vcr and watched a baseball game that he has taped in the past. Sue had been talking with her family and got everything handled so she got into her car and drove over to Charlie's. She arrives in his driveway and sees he is home from work. She has a big smile on her face as she walks up to the house. She opens the door and walks in. Sue says" Hey darling I figured you would be still working and I was going to make dinner for you. I can still make us dinner." Sue walks over to the couch in which he was sitting. She stands behind the couch and gives him a massage to loosen up his joints. Sue says" I bet that feels a lot better huh."

As sue was starting making dinner at Charlie's house Tony drove up to the Cullen's and got out of the car and knocked on the door. He situated the roses that he had in his hand so that when he saw Nessie that she would see them first. Then he heard footsteps and the door opened and it was Renesmee that answered it. She saw tony and hugged him and he gave her the roses and she started blushing. There was a voice behind Renesmee that said" who was at the door Nessie. "Nessie then replied" It is the guy I told you about. It is Tony" Then Edward and bella popped into view and they said" We heard what you had done for Nessie here and we appreciate you saving her" Tony then said" it was my honor and pleasure saving her. Who wouldn't want to save her" As she was getting complimented she started Blushing and looking down at the ground. Bella said" Oh I see someone is blushing "Nessie nudged her mother and said" Hush mommy you are embarrassing me'.

Chapter 3  
>On the other side of town Alec and Jane had arrived home to find Aro toying with a human girl. Her looked up and saw his prized pupils so to speak. He asked what they had been doing. Alec said" Well I came across Nessie at school. I followed her partly away from school and then Jane found us and we were toying around with Nessie." Jane added that Nessie had found a human that she took a liking to and that she seemed attached to him." Argo's lips perked up at the news of Nessie and a human. Aro placed his hands in front of the face and said" I think we ought to pay a visit to the Cullens and inquire more about this human" Alec smiled at the sounds of it as he smiled at Jane and she smiled back. As the three vampires were conspiring to investigate there was trouble brewing over in La Push. Sam and Jacob were discussing the situation of Sue seeing Charlie while Sue was still on the Tribal council. Jacob saw no problem with it as long as she could still do her tribal duties. Over in Port Angeles the happy couple of Ella and Demetri were watching over their bundle of joy that was called Liv Volturi.<br>There was a knock at the door of Ella and demetri's house. Ella answered it in a very seductive nightgown as she was about to retire for the night. The door opened and showed that a cop standing in the doorstep. The cop said that there had been reports of suspicious activity in the particular house. Ella said" There has not been anything going on maybe except for their neighbors" Then the cop looked at her and apologized for the interruption and then ella heard her baby crying and said" Sorry sir I have to tend to the baby" Then she shut the door and walked to the baby's room. Demetri came behind her and hugged her and asked her" What was that about dear?" Ella said" Well our noisy neighbors complained to the police about us. I told you we will have to be more careful. This is not like Italy where we had that castle" She picked up liv and held her as she sang a lullaby to her trying to get liv to sleep.

Then as Sue is driving to Forks to spend some time with Charlie she sees someone that can not be because he is dead. Sue pulls over and gets out of her car and says" Harry is that you darling. It can't be you because you have been dead for a while now." Harry said" Yes it is me and I have been alive and I wanted to see you sue but I have changed and not for the good" Harry looks down in shame because he does not see his red eyes. He knew that he had been one of the ones that his tribe had always been protecting la push from. Sue asked" What's wrong Harry other than being quite alive. Are you hiding something from me and I thought we never had secrets? "Then Harry said "I have become one of the ones we have always protected La Push from Sue I am a cold one. I can hear your heart beating and it needs to slow down or you might have a heart attack. "Sue was taken back at what he just said" Is that why you have pretending that you were dead all these years. You made me think you had died. I loved you harry Clearwater and so does your kids. You know how hard it is to mourn some one that you think is dead as well as take care of two children. If you must know I have been seeing your best friend Charlie" Harry said" I know I have seen you come over to his house several times. I guess you did not miss me that badly"" Sue ran and tried to hug Harry and it did not matter to Sue if he was a vampire or not. He was still technically her Husband. Sue asked him" Do you still have your ring on your finger on somewhere on your body?" Then before Harry could answer the question from Sue Aro ,

Alec, and Jane appeared from when they ran from their house and Aro placed his hands in front of his mouth saying: Ah I see you found your wife harry. I take it that you two are catching up on old times aren't you. You know the deal Harry" Harry bowed to Aro and said" Yes master Aro I know and there is no chance of it being in danger." Sue looked on as Harry was talking to someone that he addressed as Aro. Harry said" Sue this is Aro from the Volturi and he is the one that found me in the mess in was in. "

Back in La Push Leah was spending time with Jake as they were sitting on the couch in the Black's residence. Leah took out her phone and texted her mom asking where she was at. Sue texted back that she was with harry and no not dead. Leah read the message and got taken over with a lot of emotions and she was shaking and Jacob asked" Whats wrong Lee Lee? " Leah said" My mom this my father is alive and she said she is talking to him. Jacob knew leah did not lie about stuff when it casme to do with her father. Jacob took his phone and called bella . The phone picked up and Jacob said: bella this is important I think there might be trouble in Forks. Sue just told leah that she is with harry and that is impossible." Bella said" I know Jacob and we will check it out. Bella ended the call and asked Alice if she could see anything that was wrong . Alice just had a stare on her face and a gasp came out of her mouth. Alice snapped out of it and said" I saw Sue Clearwater talking to someone she believes is Harry and some Volturi" Bella and Edward rushed out to Edward's car and alice got in the back seat and they drove to the location that Alice had seen them at.

As they arrived they saw Aro, Alec, Jane, Sue and to their surprise harry Clearwater. They got out of the car and ran next to Sue and Edward demanded to know what was going on. Aro said" Ahh I see someone called the Cullens and I wonder who that would be." Bella asked Sue" What is going on here?" Sue said" I was driving to Charlie's place and I came across harry , stopped and Talked to him and then Those three came along. Harry addressed Aro like he knew them personally. I received a text from leah and I told her where I was at and she must have called you." As they were discussing issue Nessie was sitting on her bed doing her homeword for school when her pocket buzzed. She stopped with homework and found her phone. She pressed ntalk and the person said" Hey there Nessie I was thinking of me and you going out on the town and watch a movie" Then Nessie blushed and said" Sure that sounds good . How about in a hour I am finishing up homework and I still have to get changed. " Then Tony said " I will be there in a hour." Then Nessie ended the call and went back to the last few math problems. They did not take that long and then she closed her math book and went to her closet to look at her selection of clothes to pick out. She picked out a cute little number of a white t-shirt with black lettering on it. Then she picked out a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white socks . After she put that combination on she did her hair and she wanted to look her best for tony. Then she thought of how tony was going to look like and that thinking made her day.

She was worried about if she could carefully conceal what she truly waS so that Tony would not be hurt. She foumd a piece of paper and she wrote" mom and dad I went out on a date with tony and I will be home by a reasonable time. Love you Renesmee Cullen." With that wrote she got some tape and placed it on the the front room table. Then she sat down and patiently waited for Tony. She was a little e3arly getting done . Then she heard a car drive up and smelled human and she waited for him to knock on the door. Then a knock came and Nessie opened it and there he stood with blue jeans and a casual button down shirt on and his hair all slicked back. He had flowers in his handsa and said" These are for you Nessie" Then she accepted them and excused herself for a moment, ran to the kitchen and found a vase. She then filled it with water and put the flowers in it. She raced back to the doorway and she said" Thank you for the flowers . Lets head out if you want to." Tony then said" Do your parents know you are out on a date? I don't want to be in hot water with thewm" Nessie chuckled and said" I left them a note" Then they walked to the car and tony opened the door for Nessie and after she got in he closed the c ar door for her. He then went around to his side and got in. Then Tony smiled at Nessie and asked" Where shall we go first park or a movie? " Nessie answered " A movie sounds good so what is playing tonight?" 


End file.
